Janel Shannon
Janel Shannon, more commonly referred to by her callsign Nova, is a Nomad Bandit hacker currently serving aboard the Nebuchadnezzar—a corporate espionage cruiser flying under the authority of the Jurisdictional Command of Tunguska. Born on Tunguska, Janel was quickly defined by her work-ethic and adept hacking capabilities. As a result, she was sent to Corregidor in secrecy where she became a member of the ship’s Black Hand Bandit program. After completing her training, she returned to Tunguska where her specialist skills were further nurtured and improved under the close supervision of veteran Interventors of Tunguska’s Dragnet. Her unique cross-training—combining the infiltration techniques of the infamous Bandits with the digital spiking capabilities of the venerable Interventors—made her perfectly suited to conduct deep-cover corporate espionage. Janel was assigned to the Neb after she passed her deployment trials and quickly made a name for herself as an efficient and no-nonsense completionist. She was later promoted to and currently serves as the ship’s second-in-command under Captain Elisavetta Kuzkina. General Information Janel is the current second-in-command of the Nebuchadnezzar, but not in the traditional sense of a starship’s captain and their first-mate. While Elisavetta commands the Neb and orders it from locale to locale, Janel controls and organizes the actual missions undertaken by the ship and its personnel by serving as the point of contact for most of their contracted clients. Janel’s Bandit training allows her to have a multitude of false identities she uses when she’s in contact with clients and only members of the Nomad Nation, in particular her crewmates aboard the Nebuchadnezzar, are truly aware of her real identity. Field work is a big part of Janel’s role as a Bandit Specialist and her unique skill set allows her to complete multiple tasks where other ships of Tunguska would need to employ multiple people. Janel is not particular combat-oriented—instead focusing on infiltration and hacking. However, she should not be considered completely harmless as she’s well-trained in both martial arts and is an above-average shooter. Although the Nebuchadnezzar rarely ever takes kill missions, Janel is capable of working as a skilled assassin and ambusher. History Early Life Personality and Appearance Abilities and Traits Equipment As an infiltration specialist and hacker, Janel’s standard equipment is defined less by its offensive capability and more on its focus on subterfuge and spiking. However, with that being said, Janel is still a deadly asset as exemplified by her training with the Corregidor Bandits. She is armed with a custom submachine gun and double-action sword. Her lack of physical and ballistic armor is made up for in her thermo-optic camouflage, equipment that allows her to deeply infiltrate target corporations and melt back into the shadows before ever being detected. Janel’s most used and effective tools, however, are her assault hacking device and hacking device plus which allow her to penetrate enemy firewalls with ease and wreak havoc upon a target’s electrical infrastructure. This provides her with the ability to create distractions when necessary that allow her to covertly or—depending on the mission—overtly extract the information she needs. Although she is less-suited for combat roles when compared to other members of the Nebuchadnezzar’s crew, her capabilities and advanced skills as a hacker can both inflict crippling damage on enemy systems as well as provide mission-critical assistance to her allies. Infinity Profile and Tactics Janel’s stat line is less oriented towards combating enemy miniatures and more focused on button-pushing and objective play. Like other familiar profiles in the Nomads arsenal (such as Bandits and Spektrs), Janel is better utilized in the first turn maneuvering into position to best fulfill objectives, classified, and hacking attacks during the later stages of the game. Her defense is entirely defined by TO: Camouflage and her single wound and light armor makes her highly susceptible to enemy units with high ROF and multispectral visors. Category:Characters Category:Infinity Category:Nomads Category:Jurisdictional Command of Tunguska Category:Crew of the Nebuchadnezzar Category:Custom Characters